1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to model trains and, more particularly, to track layouts for model trains that include track switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Track layouts for model trains can range from very simple to very complex. A continuous line of track can have many bends and curves. To add interest and realism to a track layout, the layout can include a number of switches. For many track routes, switches should be thrown in pairs. Yet, a natural tendency is to throw one switch at a time. In this respect, upon throwing one switch, one may forget to throw the other switch in the pair. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for model train track layouts that precluded problems associated with forgetting to throw a second switch in a pair of switches.
Problems associated with forgetting to throw a switch can be of two types. One type relates to route selection. The other type relates to potential derailment. In the first type of problem, a desired track route may be missed because a switch was not thrown at the appropriate time. In the second type of problem, if the switch is not thrown appropriately, the train will be derailed upon encountering a switch that is not oriented in the proper direction. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for model train track layouts that automatically throws a switch to automatically select a desired track route for the train to follow. Also, it would be desirable if a device were provided for model train track layouts which automatically throws a switch to automatically prevent train derailment.
Automatically operating devices generally employ some sort of sensor to sense a parameter upon which automatic operation is based. With respect to a model train, one characteristic that many model trains have in common is a headlight in an engine unit. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for model train track layouts that sensed the approach of the train by sensing light emitted from a headlight in the train engine.
Model trains are generally powered by a step-down transformer that steps down 120 VAC to a voltage ranging from 0-30 VAC. Transformers generally provide two type of voltage: a constant voltage for accessories; and a variable voltage for the engine. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for model train track layouts that automatically controlled switches by employing electric power derived from a constant voltage source on a step-down transformer.
Aside from automatic throwing of switches, there are other aspects of model train operation that a person may want to be operated automatically. It may be desirable to have a train slow down automatically at a predetermined location on the layout. Also, it may be desirable for a train to speed up automatically at another predetermined location on the layout. There may a location on the layout, such as a train station, where it may be desirable to have the train stop automatically. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for model train track layouts which automatically slows the train down, speeds the train up, and stops the train at predetermined locations on the track layout.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to model trains and track layouts, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,802,121; 3,964,701; 4,223,857; 5,169,355; and Des. 330,054. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,121 discloses a toy train that is not powered by an electric motor. It is pulled by a string.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,701 a model railroad control system which permits the independent, simultaneous operation of several model railroad train sets along a single track at variable speeds and in the forward and reverse direction as desired. Each train has a sensor that controls operation of the respective motor of each train. With this system, a special train must be provided along with special electrical power equipment. Currently, many model trains are in the possession of persons, and it would be desirable if automatic train operation could be implemented for currently owned engines and rolling stock without modifying the existing engines and rolling stock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,857 discloses a switching arrangement for model trains in which a plurality of track paths are possible, depending on the status of the respective switches in the switching arrangement. An electronic apparatus is provided so that different track paths are traversed in a random fashion. The speed of the train determines the length of the signal produced by the switch selecting device. The operation of the switches is coordinated with the speed of the train. It would be desirable, however, of automatic operation of a track layout did not depend upon the speed of the train.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,355 discloses a toy station that has simulated passengers that move around on the station platform in simulation of person either about to board or just having disembarked from the train. The train is stopped for the simulated passengers to move about. Actual operation of the train itself is not provided by the toy station. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,054 discloses an ornamental design for a control unit for a toy train. Details as to operation of the control unit are not provided.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices for automatically throwing switches for model train track layouts, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an automatic track switching control apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) precludes problems associated with forgetting to throw a second switch in a pair of switches; (2) automatically throws a switch to automatically select a desired track route for the train to follow; (3) automatically throws a switch to automatically prevent train derailment; (4) senses the approach of the train by sensing light emitted from a headlight in the train engine; (5) automatically controls switches by employing electric power derived from a step-down transformer used to operate the train; (6) automatically slows the train down, speeds the train up, and stops the train at predetermined locations on the track layout; (7) implements automatic train operation for currently owned engines and rolling stock without modifying the existing engines and rolling stock; and (8) does not depend upon the speed of the train. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique automatic track switching control apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.